A traditional motor vehicle brake system includes a plurality of hydraulically actuated wheel brakes, a master cylinder, and a brake pedal. The brake pedal includes a pedal lever on a body of the motor vehicle linked to a piston assembly in the master cylinder. To apply the wheel brakes, an operator pushes on a foot pad on the pedal lever to pivot the pedal lever and linearly stroke the piston assembly in the master cylinder. The linear stroke of the piston assembly is opposed or resisted by a force attributable to fluid pressure in the wheel brakes and in a plurality of hydraulic channels between the wheel brakes and the master cylinder. The "pedal force" with which the operator must push on the foot pad to apply the wheel brakes mirrors the fluid pressure force opposing the stroke of the master cylinder piston assembly and initially increases slowly relative to pivotal movement of the pedal lever, i.e. relative to "pedal travel", as compliance in the wheel brakes and in the hydraulic channels is taken up. Then, pedal force increases at an increasing rate, i.e. exponentially, relative to pedal travel as the wheel brakes become applied. Motor vehicle operators perceive this relationship between pedal travel and pedal force as the "feel" of the brake system and, because of the widespread use of such traditional brake systems for many years, expect generally the same feel from all motor vehicle brake systems. Accordingly, in a motor vehicle brake system in which fluid pressure to apply a wheel brake is created independently of a brake master cylinder by an electro-hydraulic apparatus such as a pump and an electric motor, i.e. in a "brake-by-wire" brake system, the brake pedal is adapted to artificially mimic or emulate the feel of the brake pedal in a traditional brake system. For example, brake pedals described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,729,979 and 5,603,217, issued Mar. 24, 1998 and Feb. 18, 1997, respectively, and assigned to the assignee of the this invention, include elastomeric compliant elements which, when squeezed, mimic the fluid pressure force which opposes pedal travel in a traditional motor vehicle brake system. A brake pedal according to this invention is a novel alternative to prior brake pedals which emulate, in a brake-by-wire brake system, the fluid pressure force which opposes pedal travel in a traditional motor vehicle brake system.